Chained
by konohasfangirl
Summary: "Since the moment she was born she was chained into a life she didn't want nor enjoyed. She was forever bound to a clan that was power hungry and expected nothing less then perfection. It didn't help that she was just ripped from her old life and thrusted into a newborn child without any time to adjust. She never asked for this, but then again, nobody did." Kakashi Generation.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Wow, starting another fanfic already? Go me. And before you ask, no. She's not an Uchiha. Anyways, I feel like this fic will be a lot better than my other because I actually take my time when writing this lol. The other fic was/is something I work on during my free time. While this story, on the other hand, will most likely become my life. But what do I know? Also, sorry if I use any incorrect sans, chans, kuns, etc. I don't have a shit ton of knowledge on those things so i'm kinda winging in more than anything. P.s. This chapter will be shorter than my usually amount because of it being the Prologue. All my other chapters** _ **will**_ **be over 2k.**

 **Anywho, welcome to** _ **Chained!**_ **Enjoy!**

 **I do not own Naruto or its characters.**

* * *

 _ **Summary**_

"Since the moment she was born she was chained into a life she didn't want nor enjoyed. She was forever bound to a clan that was power hungry and expected nothing less then perfection. It didn't help that she was just ripped from her old life and thrusted into a newborn child without any time to adjust. She never asked for this, but then again. Nobody had a choice in the matter, not even her." Set during Third war times. Kakashi Generation.

* * *

" _The greatness of the human being is not in the reincarnation of the world, but in the reincarnation in ourselves." -Mahatma Gandhi_

* * *

 **CHAINED**

 **PROLOGUE**

What does drowning feel like? When someone thinks about drowning they usually assume it would be quick. That as soon as the water hits your lungs you're basically dead. Then after all the choking and suffocating its peaceful. It would be like you're sinking deeper and deeper while in some type of soothing sleep until you just _die._

Wrong.

Drowning feels like someone is plugging your nose and covering your mouth, but in your mouth is lots and lots of water. So you can't do anything but choke on that water. You know what it feels like when you take a drink of water and you end up inhaling a little and you brush it off with a cough and a slightly choked, "Wrong pipe."

At first that's what it feels like except it's a _lot_ of water and you can't breathe nor cough some of the said water out of your lungs. Instead every time you open your mouth even more water gets into your lungs. Your chest tightens and it feels like someone is literally squeezing your lungs. With every second it feels worse and hurts more. That's when you start panicking.

You fling your arms around rapidly and sloppily attempt to keep your head above the water, But of course keeping your head up failed completely. Every time you lift your head up, you take a large breath on instinct, hoping to get oxygen but instead you end up inhaling even more water. You hope someone, _anyone_ , sees you. But nobody does. Not one single person.

You start getting desperate. You let out a piercing scream as tears stream down your face, which only makes the situation worse. Your throat completely burns. From the salt water, crying, screaming, coughing, or choking, you couldn't tell. It was all of the above most likely.

The weight on your chest only got heavier the longer you continued to drown. It didn't help that a loud ringing was now all you could hear besides the large waves that kept pushing your head underwater. Every part of you feels like it's on fire. Ironic, considering you were drowning. As the saying goes, _Irony is a bitch._

Suddenly, the muscles in your arms and legs tense up, making it impossible to keep attempting to fling your arms around or keep your head up. You sink down into the deep ocean as a grieving expression forms on your face. For the first time in your life, you feel utterly and completely hopeless. Nobody was going to come for you. No one would rescue you. You were going to _die_ and you couldn't do _anything_ about it.

For what felt like hours, you were in a immense amount of pain. All you could do was float there. You were unconscious, yet you could feel everything that was happening. It was frustrating, but at that moment all you could do was think about the life you wouldn't have. The family you would never have the chance to make and grow old with.

Because you were dying. _I_ was dying. And there wasn't a single thing I could do about it.

Suddenly, I couldn't feel anything and my mind was completely blank. That was the day I died. The day I was _supposed_ to die.

* * *

Darkness. Different people have different opinions on darkness. It could be comforting and peaceful or it could be lonely and fearful. I suppose it all just depends on the person though. I wouldn't say I was afraid of it, but it certainly wasn't something I necessarily enjoyed.

I couldn't tell where I was or even who I was anymore. I was in darkness for far too long, that was obvious enough. I couldn't even understand if any of this was real or if I was stuck in some type of never ending dream.

' _I've been having these weird thoughts lately… Like, is any of this for real or not…?'_

The irony of that quote made me want to break down crying. Is this how Sora felt? Hopeless, afraid, and _alone_? Probably not, he did have Goofy and Donald after all. But me? I was alone in this darkness. I didn't have anyone here.

That's how it felt for months. Floating in darkness with an aching chest full of loneliness and heartache. Until one day the walls around me begun to get closer and closer. Panicking, I kicked and clawed those walls in attempt to get it to stop. Only it didn't.

It squeezed me down something as I felt the cool crisp air nip at my cold, naked body. It didn't help that I was covered in some wet guck. I felt someone pick me up as they spoke some language I couldn't understand. I think it might have been Japanese but I could be wrong. Wait. I was being held. _By a person._

Sure, I know i'm short but not _that_ short.

I heard a woman crying before everything went silent. Then I heard panicked shouts and a loud beeping noise. It wasn't hard to figure out what was happening.

I was reincarnated as a living, breathing _baby._ I believed reincarnation could be plausible but I didn't think it would actually happen. Especially to me. Why did I still have my memories? Wasn't I supposed to forget everything and be like a whole new person? Perhaps I wasn't supposed to even be reborn and someone just made a mistake?

I didn't want to be reborn. Was I even in my world anymore? I couldn't see anything either. Everything just looked like fuzzy blobs. Why couldn't I have just died? What cruel God decided to make me live a whole new life as someone else? I wasn't even get a chance to fucking grieve over the life I had lost. Now I was going to be forced to make a new family with strangers I've never even met. I wouldn't be able to call my parents of this life Mom and Dad because those titles didn't belong to them.

They didn't raise me. They didn't take care of me and I sure as hell didn't love them. They were not _my_ parents. No, they were the reason I was reborn into this new world. If they didn't get pregnant then I wouldn't be here and I could have died peacefully. But no.

I didn't get a chance to say I'm sorry to my family. I was sorry for being ungrateful and thankful for everything they did for me. I was sorry for all the times I didn't answer their calls in college. I was sorry for not appreciating my siblings because I would have been completely alone if it wasn't for them. But mostly, _I was sorry for not saying goodbye._

I would never see them again. My mom, dad, sister, brothers, or even my best friend. I was alone and scared. In a way, It felt like I was drowning all over again. Once again I was hopeless. I couldn't do anything, just like before.

I was drowning again. Only this time, instead of drowning in the ocean, _I was drowning in my own tears._

 **CHAPTER END**

 _UNEDITED_

* * *

 **I just had to put a kingdom hearts quote in there lol. I hope you all enjoyed the prologue of** _ **Chained.**_ **If you did then please favorite and tell me what you thought! Thank you!**


	2. Chapter One

**A/N: Hello and welcome! I'm excited as hell for this story to be honest, because I have pretty big plans for it. My heart broke a little for Kayo near the end :( Anyways, Welcome to Chapter One of** _ **Chained.**_ **Enjoy!**

* * *

" _Forgive yourself for the blindness that let others betray you. Sometimes a good heart doesn't see the bad." -Unknown._

* * *

 **CHAINED**

 **CHAPTER ONE**

 **ADJUSTING**

After a few weeks, three months actually, of crying and mourning I finally had gotten my vision back. I couldn't have been more thankful. Anyways, from what I could tell, my mother had passed after giving birth to me. I couldn't call my parents mom and dad because it hurt too much, so I stuck with mother and father. My new name was Kayo Adachi.

I haven't seen my father. Not even once. The people taking care of me were nurses, but I could tell I wasn't at a hospital. I assumed they lived here and took care of me. Servants maybe?

Every time the nurse, Akari, came to take care of me I made her read to me. I would tap on the book repeatedly while making some gurgling sound. She would laugh at me before reading, slowing down and pointing at things as she does so. I wouldn't be surprised if she thought I was some weird child, but I wanted to learn how to speak the language and fast. It was annoying not being able to understand what those around me were saying.

I knew that they knew I was advancing fast for my age, too fast. But I don't think they really cared. It was as if they expected it from me. Was it because of who my father was? I couldn't tell if it worried me or not, but at least I wouldn't have to act like an idiot. Which I was thankful for.

At four months I had said my first word. Which oddly enough was a very enthusiastic, "Read!"

I found it funny that they thought _that_ was weird. I wanted to shout out that was an adult reincarnated into a child's body, but that would only get me sent into an insane asylum. I really didn't want that to happen. Though their expressions would probably be worth it.

During that said month, I also begun to crawl. It was quite an accomplishment. Sure, it wasn't as big as learning to walk but it was something. I also begun sensing auras? I didn't actually know what it was. If anything it reminded me of chakra from Naruto, which should have been my first clue.

* * *

At six months I had learned how to walk. I gave myself a pat on the back for that one. I practiced every time Akari left. I did the same with learning how to talk. I could almost say complete sentences, though. The nurses all started to look at me with this hungry look in their eyes, including Akari. If only I could understand why.

I assumed it was only because I was smart. I didn't think it was because of their selfish needs. How wrong I was.

* * *

When I turned one, the nurses through a little celebration for me. I now could speak perfectly without a single problem. During the party, if you'd even call it that, the nurses all got me different gifts. I had gotten some Kimonos, Books, and a few other things.

I had gotten better at sensing. I just started calling at chakra because I didn't know what else to consider it. I practiced expanding my range as the nurses slept. I could tell where each of them slept and which bed they had slept on. I could also tell what emotions they could be feeling. I didn't understand why it would jump every time I showed them something I had learned.

If only I wasn't so Naive back then.

* * *

At two I had finally seen what I looked like. I had medium length white hair that had a purple tint to it. It kind of was the same color as the byakugan, only lighter. I had pale skin and bright red eyes. The same eye color as all my nurses. Maybe they were family? I always wore fancy Kimonos, which most likely meant my father had high status.

I had also found my chakra. It was white and bright. At night I meditated in hopes of finding it. After finding it I continued to meditate in hopes of making it larger, stronger, and brighter.

I practiced sticking things to me. Pencils, toys, rocks, even leaves. After telling the nurses, they gave me more things to practice. They gave me three pebbles. Every night I would practice sticking the rocks to different parts of my body and made them spin. At first I could only do it for a few seconds. Then seconds turned into minutes and minutes turned into _hours._

I didn't notice their eyes get darker.

* * *

A little after I turned three I started to hear the nurses whisper. They did it when they thought I was asleep, but I wasn't.

"He's coming back." They would whisper, meticulous smirks plastered on their faces. I didn't understand what they meant then. Who was coming? Why were the nurses all acting like this? "After raising _her_ so well, he's sure to give us something. If it wasn't for us, she wouldn't be this smart and strong. She's a prodigy. He'll have no choice. Perhaps, money? Or he'll promote us?" Their hushed whispers made my stomach churn with disgust as I begun to feel uneasy.

Were they talking about me? I felt tears in my eyes as they walked away. My chest started to ache. I was angry at their betrayal, yet I was still sad. I realized they only took care of me, that they didn't actually care _about_ me. I _hated_ them. No, I hated myself more than anything.

I was supposed to be an adult, not a child. I should have realized what they had wanted from the beginning, because everybody wants something from you. If only I could have saved myself from this pain before. I got lost in the image of not being alone. I wanted to be surrounded by people who cared about me. People who loved me. So I ignored what their eyes looked like and made myself think that they loved me. I missed my old life. I missed my family. I just wanted to go _home._

But once again, _I was alone._

* * *

The next day I acted like I never heard them. I still smiled at them like I was okay, but in reality all I wanted to do was disappear. I wouldn't show them what they had done to me, because I was _not_ weak and I would be damned if I gave up now. I was reborn for a reason. I wasn't going to waste this new life.

That day was also the day I would meet my father for the first time.

A man with long purple hair that reached the middle of his back had walked into my room. He had the same red eyes as me, except his were narrowed into a glare. He had a frown on his face. He wore a bright red yukata and had a black headband on his forehead. As he got closer I noticed a metal plate on the middle of his headband and a symbol was carved onto it. A leaf, to be exact.

I felt myself freeze from fear as I started to panic. Nononono. No fucking way. Out of all places it just _had_ to be naruto. I feel like an idiot for not noticing. I was _actually_ using chakra before. Why? God why?

Why did I have to be reborn in a place where I was just gonna _fucking_ die again? It was pretty obvious I was reborn into the Kakashi generation, where I would have to be in a _war._ Especially since I hadn't heard anything about the Kyuubi7

I didn't want to die, not when I had just started to live. I don't want to die. _IdontwannadieIdontwannadieIdontwannadie-_

Unknowingly, I had shot out some of my chakra while panicking. Next thing I knew, everything went dark.

 **CHAPTER END**

 _UNEDITED_

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for reading! lol I tried to do over 2k words but it just didn't work out. But, hey that means you guys get more chapters. Also I posted two chapters today that are a lil over 1k, so technically I did write 2k words today ;) Anyways, If you enjoyed this chapter of** _ **Chained**_ **then leave a favorite and let me know what you think! More chapters will be coming soon!**


End file.
